


If I could wish anything (close my eyes and count to three)

by annie1017



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff that might kill you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie1017/pseuds/annie1017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is everything Jongin doesn't need, yet everything he has ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could wish anything (close my eyes and count to three)

Oh Sehun has known Kim Jongin for fifteen years. In those fifteen years, they have fought a grand total of three times.  
  
The first time was when they were eight years old, and little Sehun got jealous of Jongin’s new bike.  
  
(Sehun cried until Jongin gave in and let him have the first ride.)  
  
The second time was when they were fourteen, and the girl that Sehun kind of liked was interested in Jongin.  
  
(Sehun threw a fit, but it didn’t matter, because Jongin wasn’t even into girls and they mutually promised to never let anybody get in the way of their friendship ever again.)  
  
The third time, it is Jongin who explodes. They are nineteen years old, and nothing is the same anymore. He gets tired of hearing about Sehun’s little girlfriend who is pretty and sweet and apparently perfect.  
  
(Sehun stares in slack-jawed surprise as Jongin yells and slams the door on his way out.)  
  
Well, he thinks, that was unexpected.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin is nervous as he waits for Sehun in their usual coffee shop. He hasn’t seen the younger boy in four days, and he is not sure where things are left between them.  
  
To Jongin, his relationship with Sehun is an anomaly, an aberration that deviates from all others. Sehun is simultaneously the biggest brat he has ever met and the most perfect human being in the world. He is loud and demanding and steals food from Jongin’s fridge without asking. He leaves candy wrappers all over Jongin’s dorm room and always insists on having the aisle seat when they take the bus, leaving Jongin to cramp his equally long legs into the space between the seats.  
  
He is everything Jongin doesn’t need, yet everything he has ever wanted.  
  
The bell above the door tinkles when Sehun enters, and Jongin looks away. The cold Seoul air has tinted Sehun’s white cheeks to a pale pink, and Jongin’s heart hurts. The younger boy orders a warm hot chocolate at the counter before sliding wordlessly into the booth across from Jongin. The silence is tense, and Jongin blows awkwardly across the top of his mocha.  
  
“How have you been?” Sehun asks finally, breaking the silence.  
  
Jongin shrugs.  
  
“I’m...sorry about whatever I said wrong,” Sehun adds. “I’m not sure why you got so mad, but I’m sorry anyway.”  
  
Jongin sighs and shakes his head. “It’s nothing; I’ve just been frustrated with school work,” he lies through his teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun doesn’t buy any of it, but nods anyway. He opens his mouth, as if to say something, but doesn’t. Things have been irrevocably changed, but he doesn’t understand why.  
  
“Do you want to go to noraebang later?” Sehun tries, nervously.  
  
There is a beat of silence, and Jongin shakes his head. “Busy,” he replies shortly.  
  
Sehun tries to catch his best friend’s eye, but Jongin is avoiding his gaze like his life depended on it. Sehun is hurt by the way Jongin has blown him off, especially because he doesn’t see the reason behind Jongin’s sudden frosty demeanor.  
  
What had he even said to piss Jongin off so badly? He had been talking about the new ice-skating rink that had opened this year, which he had visited with his ex-girlfriend. They were both skilled skaters, and had a great time. However, it had also been nice because he was able to end it with her afterwards. Although he had liked to pretend that nothing was going wrong, both he and she knew that it was time to move on.  
  
“I guess...uh...I’ll go first,” Sehun says, feeling empty. “See you around?”  
  
Sehun is almost out of his seat before he feels a hand latch onto his coat sleeve. Jongin is gazing at him, eyes suddenly much softer than they had been before.  
  
“If I could wish anything,” he starts, and coughs, voice catching in his throat. “If I could just close my eyes and count to three, all I would really want is for you to be mine.”  
  
Sehun freezes. Did Jongin just...confess?  
  
Jongin stands up, and pulls a beanie over his head. “Maybe we shouldn’t hang out so much anymore,” Jongin adds after another pause, stepping around Sehun. “Hearing you talk about her makes me mad because I spend the whole time wishing that it could’ve been me.” Then he turns, and is out of the cafe, leaving Sehun in stupefied silence.  
  
_One. Two. Three._  
  
Sehun bolts for the door. He scans the icy sidewalks for Jongin, and barely catches him turning the corner toward the bus stop. Sehun hurries after him and catches him two blocks later, huffing and out of breath.  
  
Jongin turns in surprise, eyebrows raised and questioning.  
  
“Wish,” Sehun wheezes out, putting his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. “Close your eyes and make a wish.”  
  
Jongin blinks at him for a moment, before closing his eyes in the middle of the street. His lips set in concentration, and Sehun sees him wishing, with all of his might. Sehun thinks that he has never seen Jongin ever looks as peaceful or serene. The older boy’s tan contrasts brilliantly with his white beanie,  _and god, he is beautiful_.  
  
Sehun reaches up, and pulls the beanie off Jongin’s head. Then he leans forward, and makes Jongin’s wish come true.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from I Wish by Hot Chelle Rae, because I am currently obsessed with that song and I am also obsessed with Sekai.


End file.
